Everything I Didn't Say
by stellawebster
Summary: Tori and Kelly were just to normal students at UCLA until one saturday in April.
1. Chapter 1

Tori and Kelly walk into the concert hall, to find their seats, well aware that the concert didn't start for another five hours. They wanted to be the first people there, and the bouncer Darren knew they didn't mean any harm so he just let them on in.

Darren knew the two girls because they had been at the stadium everyday for two weeks, and nobody ever suspected anything. They would leave campus at precisely 6:04 every morning and would return home every night at 9:56. They studied the time which they were allowed to leave and return to campus without any special permission from their employers.(that is if they have a job, but these girls are far from employed.) That was during the week, during the weekends it was different, you were allowed to leave and return to campus whenever you like as long as you didn't cause a disturbance.

Tori and Kelly slept in until 10 o'clock this morning then started getting ready. Tori made sure her hair was perfectly straight, before she even plugged in the curling iron, and then gave Kelly some awesome beach waves with her triple barrel curling iron that they have both learned to love deeply. Tori finished with Kelly's hair, then began doing ringlets in her own. The girls left campus at fifteen after 3 and that gave them 20 minutes on the train, to change out of their all blacks that they leave and return to campus in and put on their cute outfits or concert attire. Tori was sporting a strapless black dress with a red sash around the waist, and the same color converse and to top it of the ribbon in her hair matched it all. Kelly was wearing a royal blue dress with a cute white belt and a headband with a small blue and white chevron bow on it was in her shoulder length brown hair. Her Keds were just the thing to bring her entire outfit together.

When they found their seats the band had already began practicing, just as they had expected. But unlike other days, there was no one else here to stop them from goofing off.

Tori stared past everything, and in her world it was only her and the drummer, no one else existed. She watched his large hands hold the sticks and she could anticipate his next move, she had seen the piece he was working on so many times. She just kept wishing that she could drum like him.

Unlike Tori, Kelly was still aware of the real world, but she was focused on the blonde who sing lead vocals. They sat there for 1,3,5 minutes before anyone noticed they were there, the blonde, caught them. and before Tori even noticed, he had ran off the stage and up to row 38 and tossed his leg over the back of the chair so he was sitting there and bare knees in his ripped black Skinny Jeans brushed against Kelly's knees left bare, from her dress. Tori felt Kelly's breath catch. Yet she was still unfazed, she was still watching the drummer, who was already dripping sweat, and his gray bandanna was now three shades, gray... Dry, slightly damp and soaked.

"Hi, or Hey... ummm, I'm Luke," The boy said. Kelly blushed. He looked at Tori, "What are you looking at?" he follows her gaze to the drummer. "Ash! Ash! ASHTON" Luke screamed, "Come here!"

"No! No! No! No! No!" Tori screamed "It's okay, don't come up here, your drumset needs you!" Ashton, got up and started walking towards them, the other guys whisper something and they bother erupted into laughter.

"Too Late!" Ashton screamed halfway to Tori.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ashton, Tori knows your drum movements before you even do them, she mentally drums from 37 rows of seats and majority of the stage away from a drumset!" Kelly couldn't shutup, she just kept rambling on and on but Ashton only heard Tori and Drums.

"So, umm Tori, do you drum?" Ashton asked entranced.

"No, when I hit the drums, it never sounds or feels right." Tori laughed "I learned that my sophomore year of high school, when Kelly, over there and I thought we would start a band. Except nobody wanted to be in it, we had a couple of people say they would and then drop out before the even come to a rehearsal. So I never really got the chance to practice." She stopped for a second, "Neither of us knew how to play an instrument, much less own one. Ans to top it off, we didn't have a singer. In the end, we were just a very sad two person band who didn't even own instruments, and nobody wanted to sing for us." Tori said this just like she had the thousands of times she had imagined herself saying it, to someone who actually might have cared. But in reality Ashton was the only person who ever heard it before, not even Kelly, who only half heard it now, and that was only because Tori said her name.

"You know I play drums?!" Ashton said excitedly.

"Really, I had no idea." Tori responded sarcastically.

"I meant that um, i could help you. you know. play drums. because i play drums for a band, called 5 seconds of summer, they kinda suck though. I really need to stop talking. Tori, Don't you think I need to stop talking?" he asked, rhetorically. "nevermind." he quickly followed up to his question. "Follow me." Ashton grabbed Tori's hand, and pulled her down to the stage.

Luke looked down at the stage and yelled, "Ash, Where's Cal and Mikey?"

"I don't know!" Ash's Australian accent really came out when he yelled. Tori liked it, but she wouldn't tell anyone that. She liked to play things cool on the outside, and let others do the work.

Ash sat Tori down on the drum stool, "Go ahead and pick up the drumsticks, they aren't going to eat you, I promise." Tori, picked up the drumsticks, and suddenly realises how tense she was. He took her hands in his, he had no problem wrapping them completely around hers. He had beautiful hands, and gorgeously long fingers. He led her in a simple but beautiful beat, and broke into "Try Hard" which was Tori's favorite. he guided her through the motions of the intro, and not missing a beat, they both started singing. "She's dropping out of school," his voice made Tori feel uneasy. She suddenly stopped singing. The lack of his new singing partners voice caused Ash to stop as well.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing," Tori responded not looking back at him "I just wanted to listen to you sing, and I was ruining it with my singing." She shot him a look, telling him not to go any further with this.

"Whatever, YOU are an excellent singer" He shot a look back at her, saying try me. Ash hated it when others put themselves down "don't be so hard on yourself." he said softly, almost a whisper. She looked back at him. It's the first time that she actually looked at him. she noticed how the outside of his iris was a darker brown than the inside.

"Don't say that to me. You probably say that to everyone. as a matter of fact you've probably said that to at least 10 people today." She held the drumsticks over her head and dropped them onto the snare drum so that they would get everyones attention. "Don't compliment me unless you are going to make it personal and there was nothing personal about what you just said to me!"

She had tears in her eyes. Ash meant for it to be personal, he felt something, something he had never felt before. He pulled her into a hug. He smelled like sweat but not the gross, smelly, gym locker room smell, but the nice sweat that makes you wonder if flowers sweat would it smell like this. Tori knew she couldn't hold the tears in any longer, she could never stay mad at someone, and if she yelled at them, she almost always immediately regretted it. She let the tear roll off her cheek and onto Ash's gray Eagle's shirt. After that first tear many more followed.

"I'm sorry" she whispered into his shirt.

"It's okay" He whispered in her hair, and he didn't let her go.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke had styled his hair perfectly that morning, it was quiffed straight to the back and tucked under his black beanie. Luke hadn't said a word to Kelly since he had Ash where Mikey and Calum were.

"Do you not want to talk to me or something, because it's cool if you don't. But don't just sit here and stare at me." Kelly said trying not to sound hurt, but Luke just stared at the floor.

"It's not that I don't want to talk to you," he said not looking up "it's just that I don't know what to say." Luke blushed as he said this "So maybe we could start over," He looked up at Kelly. "Hi, I'm Luke"

Kelly giggled "Hi, I'm Kelly." she said " She looked at him, "Oh my freakin' God! I Love your shirt" Kelly yawped! "Where did you get it? Please please Please tell me!" Kelly knew exactly where he got his "YOU COMPLETE MEss" shirt because she had one just like it, that she wore just yesterday.

"I didn't buy it, I made it, but YOU can get one online." Luke said.

Kelly laughed, "I know, I already have one."

Luke was very confused "What? Does that mean you know who we are?"

Kelly looked at him, and wondered how blonde he really was. She smiled a tender smile and touched his hand which rested on the right knee of his black, ripped Skinny jeans, "Yes, I know that you are Luke Hemmings, and you are 18 years old, and your friend Ashton, is 20." Kelly said not trying to sound creepy, "and you posted youtube videos on a channel Hemmo1996, when you were 14." The look of shock on Luke's face was absolutely priceless. As if he never expected someone to come to his concert and know who he is.

"You are a special one, Luke." Kelly said bursting into laughter but you could tell she was trying hard not to.

Luke laughed, "I'm an idiot aren't I?" Kelly nodded, she hadn't stopped laughing, She knew in this moment that she wanted to be here forever, just her and Luke happy. She didn't know that 15 feet in front of her that Tori was crying into Ashton's shirt.

Luke touched kelly's hand, no not touched, touched is such a gentle word, luke grasped kelly's hand and held it tight. He brought it up to his chest and placed it on his heart.

"it's beating so fast," Kelly noted aloud, knowing hers was beating just as fast if not faster.

"It's because of you. If anyone is to make my heart beat any faster it might kill me. literally." he said, and by the look in his eyes kelly knew that what he was saying was true.

"I can't let you sit way back here." Luke told Kelly as he grabbed The two purses on the floor in front of Kelly's seat, you won't get any of the good stuff except maybe a bunch of screaming, but i'm not sure how good that qualifies as."

Kelly followed Luke, up the ramp on stage right, and followed him back stage. She saw Calum and Michael videoing, "Here comes Luke with a girl, who if she isn't careful will end up pregnant."

"Just ignore them." Luke whispered into Kelly's ear, she knew how protective Luke's mom, Liz was. So she wasn't worried at all.


	4. Chapter 4

When Tori finally pulled away from Ashton's embrace, she had stopped crying so long ago, that her tear stains on his gray shirt were almost completely dry. He looked at her and she stared back into his deep brown eyes.

"I didn't mean to start crying, it's just... " she didn't know how to continue.

"It doesn't matter. Come here. I want to take you somewhere. Do you like tacos? You look like you like tacos. I know the best taco place. And I think you could really use a taco right now. I mean you can always eat a taco. Sometimes you just need a taco more than other times. And sometimes it's just completely inappropriate to be eating a taco, like in church, or at a funeral. That is totally an inappropriate thing to do." Tori kept looking at him with deep interest in everything he was saying, she absolutely loved the way he talked, his accent, and how he keeps talking about the randomest things. "I'm doing it again, I'm sorry. I really need to stop talking."

"No. Don't stop. Just keep talking, I like to hear you talk. And anyways, I love tacos." He took her to a black car that was tucked back behind the arena, and opened the door to the drivers seat for her.

"I hope you don't mind driving. I can't get used to driving on the right side of the road, because in Australia..."

"You drive on the left, I know. I lived abroad when I was in middle and high school. Kelly and I met when we lived in the Philippines. So I know that in most countries they drive on the left. And that in the Philippines they drive wherever they want, and they stop whenever they want. And all the laws are merely a suggestion. Another thing, I hope you give me directions to this place. Because I don't even know what it's called." Turns out Ash wanted to take her to this taco truck he had for dinner a couple of nights ago with the rest of the band but he couldn't find it. In the meantime Tori was surrounded by girls and guys alike screaming at her telling her to "Stay away from Ash" and "I bet you only want sex" and "you are so ugly, Ash can do so much better than you". One of the latter two statements were true. She knew Ash could find someone so much more beautiful than her, she wasn't sure why he chose her. Looking in the crowd of girls, there were at least 30 that were absolutely stunning. And she continued to wonder why she was the one in search of a long gone taco truck with Ashton.

"Leave her alone!" Ashton screamed. "She hasn't done anything to hurt you. You don't even know her name. And yet here you are harassing her. And you wonder why famous people don't like to date other people because all you do is put them down. All of you need to stay away from her, unless you are telling her how beautiful she is, when the sun is starting to set. " Ashton had wrapped his arm around her waist at some point in time.

Everyone, but this one little girl stepped away and went back to minding their own business. The little girl had very thin very blonde hair, that was held back out of her face in a series of clips. Tori knelt down in front of the little girl and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Tori, what's your name?" Tori asked.

"I'm Sarah," the girl said "and I'm 6 years and 1 day old" Sarah said. This made Tori smile. She remembered doing that when she was a kid for about 3 months after each birthday and 3 months before. She would be 6 and 33 days old or 7 and minus 6 days old. She never used halves she just used days.

Ashton knelt down next to Tori and in front of Sarah, he looked over at Tori who had a huge smile on her face. And said "Sarah, I'm Ashton."

"I know. And your girlfriend is very pretty, and very nice."

Tori looked over at him. He was smiling too. Then he leaned over to Sarah and whispered "I'm going to tell you a little secret, Tori is the most beautiful and nicest girl I've ever met, right behind you." He winked and kissed Sarah her left temple. He knew exactly what to do. Sarah wave bye and ran over to her mom. And pointed at Tori and Ash, who smiled and waved at the mom and headed back the the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke carried Kelly and Tori's bag to a room with 5 Seconds of Summer written in the door she instantly knew that it was their dressing room and she was slightly embarrassed to be going in a room where Luke and three other guys were constantly changing, shirt, pants, under freakin wear. Luke opened the door, the room was trashed but Kelly would never admit that because four boys used that room every day for the past 2 weeks. Plus, hers and Tori's dorm room wasn't much better.

"Ladies first." Luke motioned her in. Kelly didn't enter. "What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"I can't go in there. Not alone." Kelly answered honestly.

"But you won't be alone. I'll be there. " Luke replied.

"Luke, I'm sorry. I can't be in there alone with you. I barely know you. Maybe we can go find Tori and Ash. Then we can all hang out. "

The look that Luke had was pure sadness no one had ever refused to go anywhere with him. Normally he would pressure the girl to go, even if he wander going to do anything once they got there. But this time was different. He knew Kelly would just walk away, "Okay, sure lets go find them."

"I don't think they're here." Kelly Laughed.

"I realised that like half an hour ago," Luke was cracking up too, from his secret agent roll into the room. Without noticing, Kelly and Luke had ended up in the dressing room. "You, are now my partner in crime, who needs Calum, when they can have you?" Luke stood up, no longer laughing, Kelly didn't notice. He took a step closer to her she then noticed, Luke was a good bit taller than Kelly. Her drivers license said that she was 5'6 which, was a slight lie, she was 5 foot 5 and a half inches, but you know, roundup. But Luke was a towering 6'4 and he made Kelly feel extremely small. Luke took another step closer, took both of Kelly's hands in his own and leaned down and kissed her. She didn't kiss back, but she didn't pull away either. Luke could taste her chapstick on her lips, it tasted like sweet tarts. He wondered if her smooth lips always tasted like that or if it was just for tonight. When he was sure that Kelly wasn't going to pull away he wrapped his arms around her, and ran his right hand through her hair, but he stopped before he got to the bottom to hold on to. And finally after what felt like an eternity to Luke, Kelly kissed back, the kiss was no longer gentle, it was now passionate. Most people including Luke would assume she had kissed plenty of guys because she was just so beautiful, but in reality, She had only ever kissed one. His name was Thomas, that was almost 2 years ago when Kelly was a senior. Kelly thought kissing Luke was like kissing a baby's butt, but with stubble. The door opened and Kelly jumped higher than she did, when her and Tori watched "I Still Know What You Did Last Summer". It was Liz.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile in some park that is too far away from her dorm that Tori even knew the name of it, her and Ashton were sitting on a park bench. "Why didn't you deny I was your girlfriend?" Tori asked Ash.

"Because you didn't deny it either." Ash said.

"And I was kinda hoping it was true." He whispered, hoping Tori wouldn't hear.

Tori had her legs over Ashton's left leg, and she put her right hand around his neck, as he pulled her closer to him. He pulled her so close that they were breathing each other's air. He hadn't been this close to a girl in forever. Tori wrapped her other arm around his neck and pulled herself up so that she was completely sitting on his lap. Ashton liked how she didn't wait for him to invite her there, how she just pulled herself up. She leaned up and kissed him square on the mouth. Ashton loved the taste of her lipgloss, it tasted how a vanilla scented candle smells. She was generous about the amount the used and after this she would probably put more on, but she didn't need to. The less makeup the better, and she had already wiped off the mascara after crying.

"It is." Tori said when she came away from a breath, she then dove right back into the dark secrets of Ash's mouth. If talent was shared through kissing, she definitely would emerge with some intense drumming powers.

Ashton pulled away this time "What is?" he leaned back in, not wanting to stop, her kiss was so gentle, so passionate, like she had never had a chance to share it with anyone, which she hadn't. Sure she had a few boyfriends, but none of them were like this. none of them could she trust so much that she would sit in a park in broad daylight and make out with them, she had never felt this way for anyone. She couldn't trust any of them like she trusted Ash.

"I'll be your girlfriend, but only if you want me to." she kissed him again, never missing a beat. She pulled him tighter.

"Get a room," Tori and Ashton looked up. It was a darkly tanned girl with dark hair, she didn't look much older than them, but this is LA, no one looked much older than them. "No one wants to see you making out." She said as she walked off.

Ashton grabbed Tori's hand and and they begin to run towards the the black car with tinted windows and he opened the drivers door again. Tori looked at the clock on the dash, "Crap Ash, your concert starts in 45 minutes, We have to hurry!"

Tori pulled the car back into the alley where they got in it at.

"Tori, make sure you don't leave after our concert, just wait, okay, and we can go get some food, and stuff and maybe hang out. And maybe tomorrow." Ash said looking at the ground.

"Yeah. I was kinda hoping that we could." Tori said looking at him. "You know hang out. Some other time" she continued, " 'cause like you know."

"Yeah, and if you are not tired of me by then we could maybe, you know, go for like a lunch date on Monday."

"Ash, I'm sorry, I can't." Tori said, now she was the one looking at the ground.

"Did I do something?" Ashton was freaking out, she just said she wanted to hang out with him, and now suddenly she can't.

"Ash, it has nothing to do with you, I have classes, all day, and I only have a 20 minute lunch so that wouldn't work out. But Wednesdays, I only have 2 classes and they are both in the morning so maybe we can hang out then."

"Yeah, that great, just wish we could hang out more, because we leave on Friday."

"You've got to be kidding me, Ashton! You're leaving on Friday?" Tori had tears in her eyes, "but..."

"Hey, I'll come back, okay. Let's make the best of the time we have right now." Ash pulled Tori in for another kiss, she turned so he only got her cheek, she pulled away from his embrace, and sprinted towards the door, tears rolling down her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Liz walked through the door, "Luke Robert Hemmings, what do you think you are doing?"

"Mum, I'm not doing anything, I WAS kissing Kelly, but then you came in and ruined it!" Luke was furious, this was the first time he actually kissed a girl that he liked since he joined the band and now his mum was mad at him.

"Luke, it's fine..." Kelly said, she was really embarrassed by someone walking in on them while they kissing, especially since it was Luke's mom.

"Kelly, Why don't you go find your seat, I need to talk to Luke." Liz said, If Kelly hadn't just seen her yell at Luke, she would have thought there wasn't a mean bone in her body.

"It was nice too meet you Mrs. Hemmings" She said as she turned around.

Kelly walked out the door, she didn't have any of her stuff, it was all in the dressing room, on the floor, by Luke's jeans and shirts collection, but she couldn't go back, not with Liz in there. She got to the end of the hall and started sprinting towards the back door she remembered passing, while her and Luke were playing spies

"C'mon, Mum, five minutes, please?" Luke begged, he was blushing and he had tears in his eyes.

"Go ahead, but you better come back here, or else we will have this discussion on stage tonight, in front of everyone, and not only will it embarrass you, but it will also embarrass Kelly who seemed like a really sweet girl."

"Thanks Mum," Luke said running towards the door, he had no idea where to look for Kelly. He ran towards the stage hoping she had gone to sit down, but the arena was already full, and he still had no idea where anyone else was, but right now, he didn't even care about his own concert, he just wanted to hold Kelly and tell her that his mom wasn't even supposed to be here. But he really didn't care that his mom was here, he just cared how his mom showed up without telling anyone she was coming, then yelled at Luke, because he was kissing a girl. It just wasn't fair.

As Kelly ran towards the door, she wasn't looking up, she was looking at her feet and she hit something hard. Both Kelly and whatever she hit fell to the ground. When Kelly looked up, she saw Tori, with tears rushing down her face, along with a little bit of blood, she must have hit her head when she had fallen.

"Oh my god! Tori are you Okay?" Kelly asked.

"No." Tori sobbed.

"Tori, where's Ashton?"

"No. I can't talk to him right now." Tori was still sobbing, the floor was cold and hard, Kelly sat Tori up against the wall and ran to find Luke.

"Luke! Luke, Where are you?" He could hear someone calling his name, "Luke, Please." He suddenly knew it was Kelly, she was running, and crying, did his mum make her cry, no. She wasn't crying when she left the dressing room.

"Kelly, stop running. Okay? just keep talking to me and I will find you." Luke screamed. Calum came running towards Luke from the opposite direction.

"Dude, Luke! Where's your girl, her friend Tori is over by the back door and her head is bleeding, and we can't find Ashton." Calum was yelling, "Mikey is over there with her making sure she doesn't pass out, but I don't thinks she will, she doesn't seem to be bleeding that much, but we should probably get a doctor over here."

"Calum you idiot, call 911! Tell them exactly what's happened, and they will send doctors" Kelly screamed, she wasn't too far away, but she was staying put, like Luke asked.

"Calum, call 911, and stay with her, Kelly and I will go find Ash." Luke was calmer now that he knew that Kelly wasn't the one hurt, but he didn't want the band to get sued if she died.

"Kelly, you've got to tell me where you're at what does it look like?"

"Luke, I'm about 5 feet from the dressing room door."

"Okay, I'm coming, tell my mum what's happening so she doesn't freak out when she hears sirens." Luke yelled at Kelly, he still couldn't see her, but at least now he knew where she's at.

As Luke got to the door, Kelly and Liz were coming out. "Mum, please go and check on her, she's alone with Mikey and Calum by the back entrance. It's not that I don't trust them, it's just that it would be good to have you there, with her." Luke was practically begging. "Mum..." He begins to say something else, but she has already started running.

"Luke, can you call Ash or something? And what are the chances he has his phone on him? And what are the actual chances of him hearing his phone ring?"

"In total maybe a 10% percent chance. But it's worth a shot.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ashton, can I please have a picture" someone screamed

"Yeah, sure."

Ashton takes pictures with everyone who asked him of one. He comes across the dark haired girl from the Park earlier, she is standing behind a table with what appears to be a bunch of inanimate objects, he walks up to the table to get a closer look.

"Can I offer you a Luke Hemmings tissue?"

"No, that's okay."

"What about... an Ashton Irwin Bandanna?"

"I never owned that bandanna, he said holding up a pink and blue peace sign bandanna. "Where do you get the stuff?"

"Wait, what do you mean YOU never owned that bandanna?" Ash saw Luke and Kelly from the corner of his eye, Luke was refusing to take picture with fans and he was running. 2 things luke hated to do.

"Ash, it's Tori."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"No time to talk" Luke said back

"she is by the back entrance. Run!" Kelly finished for Luke.

Luke and Kelly, stayed behind to answer questions, and trying not to start any rumors.

"Who's Tori?" Someone asked.

"My best friend," Kelly answered without thinking.

"Well who are you?" Someone else yelled.

"She's Kelly, she's my girlfriend," Luke said looking at Kelly making sure that it was okay to say that.

"Why? She isn't even pretty. She's actually kinda ugly." Someone shouted from the front row.

"I should have sent you with Ash, I should have known they would be like this," Luke whispered in her ear, "Will you please forgive me?" Kelly nodded in response, still trying to take everything in.

"Where's Calum?" some guy in the back shouted.

"He's getting ready for the show, which will start as soon as I get the all clear from Ash and my mum."

"Where is Ash?" a girl in the front with a black "I prefer the drummer" tee-shirt asked.

"He's with Tori." Kelly responded automatically.

"Is Tori his girlfriend?" The same girl asked.

"We don't know. They left around two hours and we found Tori maybe 20 minutes ago." Kelly answered that for Luke. " And no one worry, Ash didn't do anything to her. It was me. I was playing tag with Luke and it was dark backstage. I ran into her and she fell and hit her head." nobody was screaming or asking questions now, Kelly got their attention, once they realized that someone that the boys cared about was hurt. "Calum said that she's going to be okay, but we have a doctor coming anyways."

"Tori! Oh my effing God! What happened?" Ash said as he was sitting down next to her. Tori turned her head away from him. She was still crying and she had the most god-awful headache from the mix of the crying and hitting her head, but no matter what she couldn't stop the tears from falling. Ashton didn't care that she was mad at him, he just wanted her to be okay. He pulled her into his embrace. he untied his bandanna, pulled it off, and placed it over the cut on her head.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Ash that hurts."

"I know, but we have to make this stop bleeding."

"I'm going to go check on Luke and Kelly," Calum said feeling awkward.

"I'm coming with you…" Mikey, quickly followed Calum, Ashton chuckled at that.

"I'll go wait for the doctor, out in front." Liz Hemmings, said not long after the other two boys left. Normally she wouldn't leave one of the boys alone with a girl, but she knew that they wouldn't be doing anything they weren't supposed to be, not with half of that relationship, (if that even was a relationship) Bleeding and not talking to Ash.

"Tori, please forgive me. Okay. Better today than Thursday. Better today than tomorrow." Ash begged Tori for her forgiveness, he didn't know her well enough to know if she was one to easily forgive others, or if he'd have to work hard for it. He decided that even if she did forgive easily he'd work for it, even after she forgave him, he should have told her before he kissed her, but if he had told her, she probably wouldn't have kissed him, and he needed that kiss."

"I already have." Tori whispered.

"Seriously." I forgave you right after I ran through that door. and I started keeping track of how many times I would have to forgive you, when you didn't follow me. You knew that if you followed me it would be worse didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did." Ash sighed relieved.

She leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder. and they stayed like this until they heard Liz saying, "She's in here."


	9. Chapter 9

After ten minutes of the doctor examining Tori. "Okay, guys, you really have no reason to worry, she has a mild concussion, and she's not going to need stitches, but I will glue it back together, and in three week I will check it again. Other than that, I don't advise you to be jumping around and running around. but other than that you should be okay." The doctor said. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, would she be okay to fly?" Ashton asked.

"yeah, In a couple of days. Just don't go putting her on a plane today or tomorrow, but she needs to be here to get her head checked out in a couple of weeks."

"But we leave for Australia on Friday." Ash said. Tori,Luke, Michael, Liz and Calum looked at him. Kelly looked at Luke intensely.

"Dude! No one said you can bring your new girlfriend to Australia with us! You just met her." Luke, Calum, and Mikey said.

"Wait, wait, wait! Luke you leave on Friday?" Kelly was definitely upset, mostly angry but hurt also.

"Hey, everyone, hello! I'm sitting on the floor right now, can we discuss who's leaving on friday and who's not. because I'm ready to get this thing patched up." Tori managed to get everyone to laugh, even though she had just dried her own tears not long ago.

Within five minutes, everyone was standing up and laughing except Luke who's Mum pulled him away almost immediately after Tori's head was glued up. Tori and Ashton walked to the boy's dressing room. as they approach the door they could hear Liz, yelling at Luke.

"You can't just meet a girl and kiss her in less than 24 hours. You can't do that, thats toying with her heart."

"Mum, you don't understand! I've never felt this way about anyone, even though I met her 4 hours ago, I would already risk my life for her. I would stop a bullet from her. I wouldn't even do that for anyone else mom, not my bandmates, not my brothers, and not you. Kelly is the only person I would do that for." Luke was doing his best not to yell, because he knew if he yelled, it would just make everything worse. "Mum, I know that you don't like me having a girl that I care about," he was calm now, "but, I really like Kelly and there is nothing you can do about it, because you can't change feelings, you can't make me not want to be with her."

"Luke, Please…."

"I'll see you after the show, mum."

"How are you so good at this, Ash? Have you had a lot of practice?"

"I live with 4 guys, we all get pretty good at it." a few minutes before Tori had totally forgotten they were eavesdropping on Luke and his mom. Ash made sure that they weren't caught…

"Even though we are all good at it, we still don't want to be caught, because this is always good blackmail to use when you want them to do something for you."

They were tucked behind a corner about ten feet from the door to the dressing room, no one was around and Ash had his arms wrapped around her. She turned around to look at him, her hands rested on his arms, he leaned over and kissed her. This one was different from the one earlier in the park, no one was around, it was just them and the dark hallway, and "Oh My GOD! Guys seriously!?" Luke said. Tori pulled away, Ash would have kept kissing, but she now felt uncomfortable. "You need to get ready, we need to go… we are already running late," Luke wouldn't look at Tori."Because somebody had an accident." he still wouldn't look at her.

"Okay, Luke, I'm going…" Ashton said as he was walked to the dressing room, Tori began to follow him.

"Tori, wait up!" Luke called after her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Luke what's up?" Tori asked as she turned around.

"It's just that I need to ask you something." he paused "About Kelly."

"Umm, why don't you ask her yourself?'

"I just want to make sure of a few things before I ask her something different."

"Okay, What do you want to know?" Tori was ready to answer anything, but the question was if it would be answered honestly or not.

"Does Kelly have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, she does… she has since 2011." The look of shock on Luke's face was priceless. "She's been mentally dating you for the better part of three years..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes Seriously, so she has never had a boyfriend because she has loved you since we were fourteen!"

Luke laughed. "So she doesn't have a boyfriend?"

"No." Tori's phone beeped. It was an Instagram notification. KellyMccaig commented on your photo. Tori opened the picture, it was one that Tori had taken when they were sophomores, of Kelly, she uploaded it earlier that day, before her and Kelly got off the subway, it was from their last field day together before Tori moved. She showed Luke the picture.

"How did you even get her to make this face?" he said laughing

"She was probably laughing."

"She's even cuter when she laughs..." This caused Tori to gag.

"Luke, just because I'm not looking at you doesn't mean I'm not listening."

"No, go ahead read her comment out loud, I want to hear what you guys talk about." hahahaha. Luke had no Idea what he just got himself into...

"OHMYGOD! torilikesdrummers..." Luke was already cracking up...

"Your username is Tori Likes drummers, you've got to be kidding me right? You aren't oh, at least it's creative, in some ways..."

"Are you going to let me finish?"

"Go ahead..."

"How did you find this pic... I look so ugly, why on earth would you post this, a ugly pic of you is coming out, beware..." Tori finished reading, locked her phone, and put it back in her pocket. "There you go. do you have any questions remaining, I would like to be in my seat when the concert starts."

"Yeah, are you and Ashton a thing?" Luke asked curiously.

"Did anyone ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat?" Tori replied, not wanting to answer the question, because even though, it felt like it, Ash hadn't asked her yet.

"You didn't answer my question. Are you two together?"

"Okay, I think so..." Tori said unsurely. "What about you and Kells?"

"I don't mean to toot my own horn, but I am very sure of where we stand at this point in time..." Luke said.

"Which is what?" Tori asked "Because I'm pretty sure she's mad at you."

"Well couples get in arguments" Luke said confidently. "I think I'm going to ask her to come to Australia with us on Friday. She will go, right, since Ash said you were."

"Luke, we can't go to Australia, we have less than a month left until the end of the school year." Tori said, "I would love to go to Australia with you guys just not now." Luke nodded, "Just tell Ash I will wait for him, after the show. We probably won't be able to get backstage though."

"C'mere," he leads her to the security guard, standing in front of the stage, "Hey Timm! This is Tori. Let her and her friend Kelly backstage as soon as the show is over."


	11. Chapter 11

Tori thought the set list was amazing. They opened up the night with "18". Tori thought this was funny. She kept trying to get Kelly's attention, but the music was too loud.

"Why do they still sing this, they are all at least 18." Tori screamed. Kelly just laughed.

After "18" the set list looked like this:

_Out Of My Limit _

_Heartbreak Girl _(Kelly kept getting Lukes from Luke)

_Voodoo Doll_

_Don't Stop _

_Teenage Dream _(_Katy Perry_ cover)

_Disconnected _

_Lost Boy _

_Amnesia _

_Beside You _

_Everything I Didn't Say _

_Long Way Home _

_Heartache On The Big Screen _

_Pizza _

_American Idiot _(_Green Day_ cover)

_Kiss Me Kiss Me _

_Good Girls _

_What I Like About You _(_The Romantics_ cover)

_End Up Here _

_She Looks So Perfect _

As the band exited the stage, Tori and Kelly ran over Timm.

"Sorry girls, where do you think you're going?"

"Timm, it's me Tori, and this is Kelly. Luke told you about us, before the show remember?"

"Oh yeah, Just don't let anyone see you. If you do, I'm gonna be in some trouble. Comprende amigo?"

"Yeah, we'll try our best..." Kelly told him. "See you around Timm."

Tori snuck up behind Ash, "Guess who," She said in her best Northern British accent.

"Are you the Govena?"

"No silly," She leaned over his shoulder so that he could see her face. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Get a room!" Calum said in a joking manner...

"Gladly," Ashton stood up and started walking, pulling Tori in tow, over to an area with a sheet hanging up with different peoples names, but in the middle of the sheet, it said CALUM in all caps. This made it obvious that this was Calum's area. By now both of them were laughing. Tori trusted Ash to not make her do anything she didn't want to, and like Tori, Ash wasn't ready to do anything but kiss. But just to make Calum mad, Ash sat on the bed and pulled Tori onto his lap.

"Guys! Seriously, I didn't mean my room, go find a different room, preferably away from me."

Ash, pulled away long enough to whisper, "Cal's just jealous you're not kissing him on my bed." They laughed and resumed kissing.

"Dude seriously, go to your own room, or go to the bus or something we don't want to see your tongues." at that moment Ash and Tori stuck out their tongues and waved them at him, "Not what i meant you losers. just go find a different room."

Ash and Tori left and walked out to the bus, they were laughing all the way and making jokes about each other. They opened the door to the bus, and Luke was standing shirtless making out with Kelly.

Kelly pulled away, "Seriously, This is the second time today someone has walked in on us."

"Okay, man, we'll ignore you guy's if you ignore us." Luke nodded and went back to kissing Kelly.

Ash showed Tori through the narrow hallway that led to his bunk. "I'm going to put on some Pyjamas, do you want something different to sleep in, that dress seems a bit uncomfortable."

"Yeah, I'll take a T-Shirt, or anything."

"Here," He threw his "Pugs not drugs" shirt at her, "See if it fit's okay, the bathroom is just past the bed and to the right"

"Okay, thanks," Tori walked to the Bathroom, and pulled off her dress, and put on his shirt. It was soft, and smelled like him.

"Hey," there was a knock on the door, "I don't mean to rush you or anything, but I really need to pee, so um, do you mind hurrying..." Before he could even finish Tori had unlocked the door and was on her way out, he kissed her on the top of the head.

"Tori, you can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"No!" she rejected, "I will not let you, the drummer of 5 Hundred Years of Winter sleep on the couch, I will be the one to sleep on the couch."

"How about no one sleeps on the couch!" Luke yelled from the other side of the bus, just hurry up, Kelly and I are having a very important conversation with each others faces."

Tori climbed up into Ashton's bunk. She was glad Luke suggested that idea, because she wouldn't have, and Ashton was too much of a gentleman to suggest it. She let Ash lay down and get comfortable, he was laying on his back. Tori placed her head on his chest, his heart was racing. She was sure hers was too. She layed there for a minute and when Ash's breathing became more regular and less frequent, she knew he was asleep, she tilted her head up to look at his chin, and she whispered "I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Kells, are you hungry?"

"A little, but Luke it's the middle of the night, we can't just go out and eat… for all we know there could be hundreds of screaming girls outside of the bus right now."

Luke walked over to the window opened it and stuck his head out. "All is clear." Luke laughed "let's go feed this girl some food."

"Luke, I'm gonna go change my clothes, I have some in my bag." Luke walked her back to his dressing room in the main building, no one else was there.

"They must've went out" Luke laughed "or possibly back to the hotel. They probably assumed we were somewhere having sex." Kelly didn't laugh.

"I'm just going to get dressed now." She went behind the curtain that had Luke's name on it, and put on her black Starbucks looking uniform.

"Kelly, why didn't you tell me you work at Starbucks?"

"Because I don't."

"But look at you; you are like the hottest Starbucks employee ever."

"One problem in that statement: I don't work at Starbucks."

Luke laughed, "Okay, I believe you. But if I walk into Starbucks one day, and I see you working there, I'm not going to kiss you for a whole week."

They were both laughing as they walked out, and out into the warm night air.

"How do you feel about Macca's?" Luke asked.

"About what? What the heck is Macca's?" Kelly asked clearly confused.

"Macca's is what we call McDonalds."

"Oh! I love Macca's" Kelly laughed. The stars were out and shining. The moon lit their path. The lack of lights on the street really surprised Kelly. Near campus, there are lots of lights, there is not a bit of darkness, not that there was any darkness now. Just a different kind of light.

They finally walk into the Mcdonalds, "What do you want to eat?" Luke asked, "Do you want to share chicken nuggets, french fries, and a Sprite?"

"OF COURSE! Luke, how did you know all my favorite things?"

"I don't know... Do you like steak and shake? They have the best Milkshakes? If you do, after we eat here there is one just around the corner and we can go get a milkshake."

Luke went and ordered a 20 piece nugget, large fries and a sprite. The lady behind the counter recognized him, so he autographed a napkin for her, and took a picture. That was his normal routine. Nothing special. He brought the food over to the table that Kelly had chosen, it was a tall one, with only two chairs, next to each other, looking out the window.

"Kelly, I know we've only known eachother for like 8 hours, but..."

"Luke, I can't go to Australia, not now. I have school. Only for a few weeks though. Then we have all the time in the world."

"What date does your term end?" Luke asked.

"May 28."

"Well, would you look at that!" Luke was, ecstatically "We might just be back in LA for the end of your term..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we might just be back in LA, and then you can come on tour with us!" Luke was excited just thinking about the idea of Kelly being on tour with them. "And of course Tori can come too! but just don't tell her in case Ash wants to ask her himself, or just surprise her or something." Kelly laughed.

"You know I'm going to tell her that you invited me. Okay?" Kelly smiled to see if Luke would get it.

"Okay," They both laughed. Kelly looked down at her phone. The time read 1:47.

"Luke we should probably head back, and lets save the milkshake for another date sometime." She was smiling "You will have a whole month to make up for when you come back from Australia."

Luke got off his seat and helped Kelly down, she grabbed their cup, and the tray, she placed the tray on top of the trash bin and refilled their sprite, while Luke threw away the empty french fries and chicken nugget boxes.


	13. Chapter 13

Tori was slightly disoriented, as she woke up next to Ashton. She wondered if that's how Kelly felt when she woke up next to Luke for the first time. She got up and was surprised to find the trailer empty except for her and Ash who was still sound asleep. She went to the bathroom before he woke up, so that she could wash her face and fix her hair enough that she could get it into a ponytail at least. She ran her fingers through the rats nest a few times before she flipped her hair upside down. She grabbed her dirty blonde locks and pulled them into a high ponytail. She heard a knock on the bathroom door.

The bathroom door was locked, so out of instinct, Ash knocked on the door.

"One second" a girls voice said. Ash had forgotten that Tori stayed the night. There was a toilet flush and the sink turned on.

"It's okay. Take your time." Ash didn't want to rush her.

The bathroom door opened. There stood an even more gorgeous girl. More gorgeous than the Tori he had met the night before. This Tori wasn't trying as hard. Ash suddenly forgot that he had to pee, and he pulled her into a nice long kiss.

She pulled away "Ash, you have morning breath..."

"So do you..."

"Yeah, but I can't help that, I don't have a toothbrush."

"We might just have to fix that." Ash laughed.

He disappeared into the bathroom.

In the ten minutes since he went in there, the shower water had been turned on and off. Finally the door opened and Ash appeared wrapped in a white towel embroidered with _ASH xx _in red on the towel.

Tori blushed.

"Sorry, I umm, forgot something out here." He was blushing too. Tori couldn't tell what was causing him to blush, the fact the she couldn't stop smiling at the sight of him shirtless, or if he was actually embarrassed.

He stood there for a moment and ran towards the back of the bus, where there was four drawers. He grabbed a pair of red and white American Apparel underwear, and walked slowly and casually back into the bathroom.

Tori went and sat on the couch in the back and covered up with the cheetah printed blanket that was on the back, she started thinking how much she would miss Ash after he left on Friday.

"Tori? Tori where are you?" Ash called out shocked by the lack of her presence near the bathroom door.

"I'm in the back," her voiced cracked, and she had tears in her eyes.

Ash came running from the front, where he was looking for her. "What's wrong?" Tori didn't mean to make Ash worry.

"Nothing. I'm Fine."

"Tori, What's wrong? How stupid do you think I am?"

"Not very, 'cos you asked again."

He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. She cuddled her head into the crook of his neck.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want you to leave on Friday." She told him. She wiped a tear away that broke through and rolled down her cheek. She hoped Ash hadn't noticed.

"Hey, don't cry." he said kissing the top of her head. "I don't really want to leave either. But I've got to go home. But I will be back soon you know." he tried to smile, when in reality he didn't really want to go and leave Tori here. He wanted her to come with him, but he knew that couldn't happen, and if he didn't go now, it would be months before he could go back again.

"Ash, I know. but that won't make me miss you any less."

"Tori, please don't cry, you can cry on Friday, but not before then okay?"

"Okay."

They both smiled as he wiped away her tears.


	14. Chapter 14

When Mikey and Calum opened the door to their dressing room, they were not expecting to see Luke on the couch, and Kelly on the floor. Calum motioned to Michael to make as much noise as he could. Mikey ran over to Ash's drums and started banging on them and Calum plugged his bass into an old amp. And Michael screamed 1,2,3,4 and they were both making as much noise as they could they were screaming. Calum stopped playing to throw some pillows at Luke. He took them and threw them back in the general direction they were coming from. Kelly was unresponsive to all of this.

"Luke, I think you killed your girlfriend. Did you turn her into a vampire Luke? Huh huh?" Calum just wanted to get Luke up.

"I didn't turn her into a vampire, Calum, why can't you just let me sleep." Luke groaned, as he buried his head in the pillow.

"Because, it's 2:37 and we are hungry, and you need to go to the hotel and get all of your laundry washed, and folded." Michael responded, even though he wasn't the one being asked.

Luke groaned and rolled off the couch and continued to roll over to Kelly. He cuddled up with her and kissed her neck and she smiled. "Keeeeellllllllyyyyyyy" he whispered in her ear, "Keeeeelllllllllyyyyyy, it's time to wake up." She cuddled up with him.

"I'm awake" she told him.

Ashton, was walking towards the dressing room to get Tori's bag, when he heard someone playing drums and a slight sound of Calum's Bass. He started to think they were having band practice without him, until he heard screaming. when the screaming stopped it was quiet for a few minutes then there was a thump then silence again.

When Ash opened the door and walked in, Luke and Kelly were cuddled up on the floor smiling, Michael was standing behind the drumset and Calum was standing not far from the door with his bass plugged into their crap amp that almost never worked. He was slightly confused by the amount of strange things happening in their cramped dressing room.

"Which one is Tori's bag?" Ash asked Kelly.

"The red one on the floor by the door." She mumbled.

As Ashton left the room, Luke teased Kelly about how she would say a complete sentence to Ash but not to him.

When Kelly finally decided to get up, she grabbed her phone from her bag and turned it on. She had six text messages from Tori. The first one was sent at 11:36 PM

_Ash is going to let me sleep in one of his shirts ;D_

11:41 PM _It's the pugs not drugs shirt_

1:58 PM _We slept in his bunk together_

2:03 PM _He likes to cuddle when he sleeps_

2:10 PM _And I might have told him I love him when he was sleeping_

2:26 PM _What about you and Luke? ;)_

Kelly responded with _We had sex_

Tori: _No you didn't_

Kelly: _yeah we did, promise_

Tori: _Kelly, stop lying_

Kelly: _Yeah you are right, we didn't_

Tori: _Haha I knew you wouldn't_

Kelly: _Yeah haha I actually spent most of the night on the floor_

Tori: _Talk to you more tonight?_

_Kelly_:_ for sure._


	15. Chapter 15

Tori knew ash wouldn't have any trouble identifying which bag was hers, it was red and had a black felt T that she sewed on herself.

She decided to check her twitter, she had tons of new followers and she noticed #tashton was trending.

"what the ..." Tori whispered. Then she clicked the hashtag, there were several photos of her from last night, photos of her at the concert, photos from the park, old photos of her back when she was little, photos of her and her best friend from elementary school. There were even pictures of her and ash going into the trailer last night. where do people get these pictures?

She stopped looking through the pictures and started looking through her mentions.

_ torilikesdrummers is so pretty i'm glad Ash has found someone _

_ torilikesdrummers and Ashton5sos at the park earlier today _

_who does torilikesdrummers think she is? I bet she_'_s a slut. _

That one hurt just a little, but she brushed it off

_ Ashton5sos if i was seen with a girl as ugly as torilikesdrummers i would cut 2_

torilikesdrummers why don't you be like your bf and go cut yourself

"I should have known that this kind of stuff would happen." she whispered. She kept reading.

_ Ashton5sos you need a girl so much prettier than torilikesdrummers, you need someone like ME_

Ash opened the door and dropped her bag on the floor.

"Careful Ash, I have multiple cameras in there, and I don't think you will want to buy me new ones..." Tori said with an edge to her voice.

"what's got your derps in a twist?" He asked.

"I think you mean 'What's got my panties in a wad?' or 'What's got my knickers in a twist?" She said sarcastically to him.

"Tori, It doesn't matter. What's up?"

She tossed her phone to him, "that's what's up."

Ashton started reading, and the tweets just kept going and going. There was not only things about him in this but they were mostly directed at Tori. Ash put her phone in his pocket.

"You won't be needing this..." he said. "and you don't need to be looking at twitter if that stuff is going to get to you." Ashton reached into his other pocket and pulled out his phone, typed something and Tori's phone dinged to tell her someone tweeted about her. She looked at Ashton with pleading eyes; but instead of giving Tori her phone back, he gave his phone to her. She silently read what he had typed

_ torilikesdrummers is the most amazing person ever and it's an honour to call her my GF if you have an issue with that you don't need to be in the fam_

After Tori finished reading, she registered with Ash, then looked back at his phone sat it down on the couch beside her.

"Thanks Ash. That really means a lot, but I need Kelly so I'll see you later" She said as she stood up, picked up her bag, and without another word went to out the door to go find Kelly.


	16. Chapter 16

The dressing room door slammed open and Tori was standing there in the doorway wearing Ash's blue 'Pugs Not Drugs' shirt, she was out of breath. She was holding the bag that Ash had gotten ten minutes before flung over her left shoulder. She stood there for a moment then asked the boys if they had seen Kelly. Everyone in the room shook their head then finally Calum spoke up, "She left like twenty minutes ago, dressed like she worked at starbucks."

"Did she say where she was going?" Tori asked "Did she say when she was going to be back?"

This time it was Luke who spoke "No, But she left her wallet," She kept looking at Luke, hoping he would continue, and he finally did. "Come in, shut the door, and do you need some pants? Because I'm not so sure that shirt is quite long enough to be wearing around like that."

"That's okay... because I seem to have my 'starbucks uniform'".

"Why don't you go get dressed and I'll take you to look for Kelly."

Tori didn't reply but walked over to the corner where it had Ashton's name written on a huge white sheet. She quickly pulled on her black skinny jeans, hers were not as nice as Kelly's and had a rip on the left knee. She threw Ash's blue shirt onto the chair in the corner and began pulling on her black one, as she picked her bag off the floor. She's was rushing out.

Calum looked at Luke then Michael, and as he started to walk out the door Mikey said, "don't let her down..."

Luke followed up with, "be prepared to take the subway."

Tori kept running, but not sprinting, just a slight jog. "Calum hurry the subway leaves in five minutes"

"Wait Tori, stop for just a second and let me catch up. Why are we taking the subway?"

"We have to get back to UC and then we'll take my car. And anyways, wheres a better place to start than our room."

"Oh yeah. Good point."

Tori and Calum tried to stay hidden on the subway. At one point Tori lied about who she was. Calum signed a few autographs. After the 20 minute subway ride Calum and Tori, rushed to get off the subway and back into the open, where a few more people recognised Tori and about a hundred more recognised Calum.

When they finally got to UCLA, they had some difficulty getting on campus because Calum wasn't a student.  
>"Sorry Miss Webster only Students are allowed on campus on Sundays." The security guard said. Tori walked off producing fake tears. But they had already created a plan to get inside.<p>

"_Okay Calum, they are not going to let you onto campus because it's a sunday." Tori told him as they were walking the four blocks from the subway to the school. "but we have to get in so that we can check the room and get the car." _

"_Okay, so what's the plan. I feel like a secret agent trying to break in so that I can rescue a pretty girl." Calum said almost as if he were day dreaming.  
><em>"_Um Calum, you know the pretty girl you are rescuing has a boyfriend; and she may not even be missing." Tori laughed. "Here's the plan, okay I'm going to ask the security guard to let us in, blah blah blah, then after he says no a few times I'm just going to walk away and you are going to say..."_

"Sir, we are sorry to keep bothering you, but we really need to find her roommate, and we are hoping she came back to campus last night or this morning. You see. Tori and Kelly came to my concert downtown last night. Tori and Kelly were supposed to stay at the hotel last night. Kelly was there when Tori went to sleep but was gone when she woke up. All of Kelly's stuff was gone, and we were just hoping that she came back to campus." Calum's story was believable. Tori would have fell for it. But whether or not she would have is not the question. But did the security fall for it.

"Okay, Mr..."

"Hood, Calum Hood."  
>"Okay, Mr. Hood, I see how it is you want to help your girlfriend find her "roommate" or are you just hoping that her roommate isn't here? So that you two can have some alone time. whichever it is that is a heartfelt story you made up, you have a 3-hour pass, just don't forget to sign back out with me when you leave."<p>

"Come on Tori, let's go find Kelly." Calum slipped his arm around Tori's waist to make his story still more believable. As soon as they got out of sight from the security desk Calum and Tori both pulled away. "You said whatever it takes."

Tori, didn't care, she just started sprinting to her dorm building. By the time she reached the fourth floor she was out of breath. She felt her pockets, "crap" she whispered.  
>"What's up?" Calum asked.<p>

"I don't have my key. And I hate using the spare. but desperate times calls for desperate measures. Calum, make sure no one is in the hall."

Calum looked both ways down the hall. "Coast is clear."

Tori starts to rub her finger on the underside of the door until she felt the key. She pulled it out from under the door.

"How did you do that. Tori if you are a wizard and you didn't tell Ash he'll be pretty pissed." Calum said dead serious.

"Calum, if velcro makes me a witch then yeah, but nothing Magical happened here." she said as she shoved the key into the lock and jiggled it a few times. then turned the key to the left.

The door open and revealed that Kelly was not there and hadn't been there since they left the day before. Her Ohio State shirt and penguin pants were still in a pile on the floor next to her unmade bed. Her black and green bedspread and sheets were hanging off her bed, while Tori's bed was made and her pyjamas we're nicely folded on her bed. Tori set down her backpack and began to make Kelly's bed.  
>"Tori," Calum said as he sat down in Tori's desk chair and turned it so that he could look at her as she made the bed. "Did you and Ash... Um you know... Last night?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. He really wanted to know, but he was afraid that it was going to make things awkward between the two of them. And he couldn't have Ash's girlfriend not like him. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to. I was just wondering. I didn't mean to make it awkward or anything." Calum was really starting to feel bad. '<em>Great I haven't even known her for 2 days and she already hates me.'<em>

Tori finished smoothing out the sheets and placed Kelly's newly folded pyjamas on the foot of the bed. She sat in the floor and looked at Calum. "No. We didn't"  
>"Really?!" Calum said slightly surprised.<p>

"No, I would lie about not having sex to my boyfriends bestfriend."  
>"So you did! Crap! I owe Michael 20 bucks."<br>"No, Michael owes you 20 bucks. Ashton and I didn't sleep together. Okay, technically we did. but we didn't have sex."

"Okay, I believe you."

"Okay," Tori said as she stood up from the floor. "I'm going to change my clothes and then we can head out."  
>Tori grabbed clothes out of a couple of drawers, and disappeared into a room Calum assumed was the bathroom. When she came out, she was wearing a purple shirt that looked way too much like Ashton's that Calum couldn't stand it.<p>

"Are you seriously going to wear that?" Calum asked motioning towards Tori's shirt.  
>"Well, yeah. Why else would I have put it on?"<br>"Will you please change it?"

"Why? Because it looks like Ash's?"  
>"Yes! and We all hated that shirt so much!"<p>

"Okay fine! I'll change. But only because if I don't, I'll have to listen to you complain about it all day." Tori disappeared into back into the bathroom. When she came back out she was wearing a solid black tee shirt that looked really nice with her white ripped skinny jeans, and converse. Calum preferred all black but he liked the bit of white on Tori.


	17. Chapter 17

Kelly's walk to the park wasn't too bad. The weather had finally warmed back up after a long and chilly winter. She sat down on the park bench by the pond in the center of the park. She watched the fish jump, and the duck float. She just sat there and watched.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. "Excuse me. Are you Miss Kelly McCaig?"

Kelly turned around and saw a girl not much older than herself. She was carrying a microphone and was followed by a guy carrying a large camera.

"Um... May I help you?" Kelly asked confused.  
>"Yes, sorry... I'm kinda new at this. I'm Cecilia Stokes from <em>Seventeen. <em>And I would like to ask you a few questions. Would that be okay?"

"Yeah, Sure, I guess."

"Okay, let's begin. How do you feel about 5 Seconds of Summer?" Cecilia asked.

"They are really good musicians. They are full of talent. And not to mention they are great guys."

"Okay, um next question, Do you know any of the boys personally?"

"Yeah I hung out with them a little bit."

"When did you first meet them?"

"Um yesterday afternoon, before their concert."

"How long have you known about the boys?"

"Since Luke started making videos..." Kelly was starting to feel uncomfortable. But Cecilia seemed to be getting in her groove.

"So since you hung out with the boys, you must know if they are in a relationship. So please spill the beans."

"I'm sorry," Kelly responded "I can't tell you that. You can ask them yourself. but i'm not allowed to share that information." Kelly felt strange being asked about the boys relationships. She could feel herself blushing as she told cecilia that it was private.

"If that's private you probably will not want to answer these next questions, but I have to ask them." Cecilia laughed. "But can I ask you a few questions about your roommate, Tori Webster?"

"I don't know, Can you?"

"I'm going to pretend i didn't hear the sarcasm in your voice there." Cecilia whispered. "So, how long have you know Tori?"

"Since freshman year of high school."

"Ooh! so a while. So you guys are like bffls! So you would know if she had a boyfriend or not."

"I'm sorry I don't have access to that information." Kelly was actually telling the truth. She wasn't sure where Tori and Ashton stood.

"Well I'm sorry about that, but were you aware that Tori and Ashton were seen here, in Griffith Park, yesterday."

"Well of course, I'm in college I don't live under a rock." Kelly was starting to get pissed at Cecilia, even though it wasn't Cecilia's fault. She had to do this it was her job, but she doesn't even really seem to care.

Cecilia walked back over to the guy with the camera and pulled out a few bigger than usual pieces of paper. When she came back over, Kelly noticed they were pictures. Cecilia showed Kelly the first picture. It was of Ash kissing Tori on a park, she was in her little black dress and red converse, he was still in his gray slipknot tee shirt that Tori really liked.

"How does this picture make you feel?"

"Happy for Tori, but nothing else."

"Not hurt because she didn't tell you?"

"I never said she didn't tell me..."

"Well, I'm assuming you know she didn't return to her dorm room last night."

"Yeah, but neither did I. We booked a hotel room."

Cecilia changed the picture. This one Kelly didn't like at all. It was of her and Luke. Last night, leaving McDonalds, hand in hand, fingers intertwined.

"What's going on in this picture?"  
>"Well, we are leaving McDonalds."<p>

"And Mr. Hemmings here is holding your hand."

"We were about to cross the street, and there was a lot of traffic, and he didn't want me to get hit by a car."

"Okay, last night Liz tweeted about not being happy with something Luke did, does this have anything to do with you?"

"I don't think so."

Cecilia shows Kelly another picture, it was from this morning, it was of Tori in Ash's 'Pugs not Drugs' shirt leaving their trailer, she was clearly upset about something, the picture was taken while she was in mid step.

"I'm sorry Cecilia, but can you please put that away." Kelly asked Politely.

"but... I need you to finish the interview, my job depends on this"

"I'm sorry. I can't help you, I came here because I wanted to be alone. Now can you please just leave me alone."


End file.
